A night to forget
by strawberriesandtangerines
Summary: It’s been 5 years since Mikan and Natsume go on their separate ways. But one night fate brings them together. Is it a night to forget or a night to treasure?
1. Chapter 1

A Night to forget

Hi! I made another story! Hope you'll like this story! I'm still thinking if I should make it a one shot. Well just read it!

Summary: It's been 5 years since Mikan and Natsume go on their separate ways. But one night fate brings them together. Is it a night to forget or a night to treasure?

Note: Mikan and the rest 15

Tsubasa and Misaki 18

Chapter 1-Memories

It's a rainy night at the alice academy. We find Mikan Sakura sitting near the window.

'Sigh… It's raining again.' She thought

'It brings back bad memories…'

"Mikan?" A blond haired boy with blue eyes said looking at the brunet.

"Huh?"

"Mikan are you alright?"

"Yeah… Don't worry Yuri I'm ok…" Mikan said with a fake smile

"Sigh…fine…"

"Hey Yuri read this…" She hands the paper to Yuri.

The night he left me

It was raining that night, that horrible night,

The night when he left me out in the cold

The night when he disappeared,

The last night that I saw his face.

I thought and hoped that he will return,

But those thoughts… has disappeared

With just a wink of the eye

I wait for him... hoping that he'll come back

I was dying form loneliness

I looked at the window and wait for him,

But he never came back…

"Wow Mikan this poem is great!"

"Thanks…"

Yuki looked at her then frown

"You still love him don't you?"

Mikan looked at the boy

"I don't know…" Mikan looked at the window…

_Flash back_

_It was a rainy night…_

_Outside_

"_Natsume!" Mikan said looking for the raven-haired-boy_

"_Natsume?" She stopped in front of him. He was just standing there in the middle of the rain._

_The boy looked at her then hugged her._

"_Mikan I'm sorry…" He let go of Mikan and looked down._

"_What's the problem?" The brunet looked at him with concern in her eyes._

"_Mikan… I'm sorry… we have to…"_

"_We have to what?"_

"_We have to…to… go on our separate ways…" _

_Mikan was shock on what Natsume said._

"_What…do you…mean…" _

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_No Natsume you can't leave me…" Mikan said shaking Natsume's right hand_

"_I'm sorry…" With that Natsume left Mikan._

"_Natsume…sob…why?" Mikan said she was crying_

"_I…thought…we'll…sob…be together…sob…" _

"_Natsume…" She shouted at the boy hoping he'll come back_

"_Natsume…" Then she past out_

_She woke up on her room beside Hotaru and her friends. She looked at them._

"_Where's Natsume?" Mikan asked_

_All of them looked at her with frown on their face._

"_I said where's Natsume!" She said half shouting._

"_Mikan calm down." Yuu said_

"_Tell me where is Natsume!"_

"_Mikan…"_

"_Hotaru.. Where's Natsume?" The brunet looked at her friend._

"_Mikan… He left for his Mission…" Was her friends reply_

"_He will come back right? He..he was just joking about us breaking up right?" Mikan said starting to cry_

"_Hotaru right?" She was crying._

_Hotaru looked at her friend then hugged her. Mikan cried at her friend's chest._

"_Hotaru tell me he'll..sob…come back to me…sob.."_

"…"

"_Natsume!" Mikan shouted then cried harder at her friend._

_End of Flash Back_

"Sigh… I don't want to talk about it"

"Mikan… Just go to sleep… tomorrow you'll be presenting your poem so just sleep…" Yuri said to the brunet.

"Yeah… Good night Yuri…" The brunet said as she went to sleep. The boy looked at her then smiled. "I hope you'll have a wonderful day tomorrow." With that the boy left Mikan's room.

Ok! I'm finish! I guess this is not a one shot! Well hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for the super late update! It's because I have so many assignments and my computer got a virus. I'm so sorry! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the people who reviewed my story! Sorry if I forgot your names. I'll try to remember next time.

**Yumi: Koko!**

**Yuu: Why is Yumi hugging koko?**

**Hotaru: May be she wants something from him…**

**Yuu: Really? –looks at Yumi who is still hugging koko-**

**Hotaru: Or maybe she's an idiot…**

**Yumi: No I'm not an idiot! –Relies koko from her hug then glared at Hotaru-**

**Hotaru: Then what are you doing?**

**Yumi: I'm hugging him because I love him!**

**Yuu: But I thought Natsume is the one you like?**

**Yumi: Yeah! But I also like Tsubasa and Kaname! **

**Mikan: Really?**

**Hotaru: Where'd you come from? –looks at Mikan then aim her baka gun to Mikan-**

**Mikan: I came from the door.**

**Yumi: Anyway I like Natsume, Tsubasa, Kaname and my one and only Koko!**

**Yuu: Oh I see.**

**Yumi: Ok! I don't own Gakuen alice nor Koko. And I really wish I own Koko but to bad his not mine.**

Chapter 2-A boy and a girl

Class B

(Hey people I didn't change their rooms and classmates)

"So you're telling me his coming back?" A pink haired girl said

"Yeah I'm sure!" A blonde haired boy with glasses said

"How'd you know Yuu?"

"Because Koko told me!" Yuu replied

"Yeah! I read the teachers mind!" Koko said appearing form nowhere

"So he really is coming back!"

"Who's coming back?" A brunet asked

All of them looked at the brunet.

"Mi-Mikan!" A nervous Yuu said

"Who's coming?" She asked again

"No one!" Anna said

"But you just said 'So he really is coming back' so who's coming back?"

"Did I say that?" Anna said

"Yeah! So who's coming?"

"Oh yeah!" Koko said

"So who's coming?"

"You see Mikan, Anna was composing a song…" Koko said

"She is?"

"Yeah!"

"Anna can I hear the rest of the song?"

"Amm…" Glares at Koko

"Mikan she's not yet finish" Yuu said

"Oh…Well Bye!" The brunet left the three with a heavy sigh

"Sigh… Thanks Yuu!" Koko said

"Yeah!" Anna said

"Mikan must not know that his coming back…" Yuu said

"Yeah… After he left Mikan 5 years ago and never came back… Now he'll come back and he might hurt her feelings again…" Koko said with a serious face. You see Koko was very sweet to Mikan. Koko treats Mikan as his little sister. So Koko cares a lot for Mikan and doesn't want to see her cry again because of the same man.

**Stop**

**Yumi: Go koko!**

**Hotaru: Shut up!**

**Yumi: But I love to cheer for Koko!**

**Hotaru: Just shut your big mouth! –ties Yumi with a rope then covers her mouth with a handkerchief- **

**Yumi:Ko…ko..ggfg..gfd..arg…i….ldfsf..**

**Hotaru: Shut up!**

**Go**

"Oh poor Mikan…" Anna said with a sad face

Outside

"Lalalalala…." A happy Mikan sang while walking happily

_BAKABAKABAKA!_

Mikan fell into the floor

"Shut up idiot!" A raven-haired-girl said

"Hotaruuuuuu….You're mean!" Mikan said with her usual water fall tears

"I told you to shut up!"

"But-"

She was cut off when she gave her a hand. Mikan's face change into a happy face then gave her best friend a big hug.

"Stop hugging me!"

"Oh Hotaru I love you!"

"Whatever! Just get of me!"

"Ok!"

"Hey Hotaru what are you doing here?"

"Is it bad to be here?"

"No… Well you are supposed to be at your lab."

"I'm taking a break."

"Oh…."

"Hey idiot…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Wanna go to Central Town?"

"Really? Like a date?"

"Stupid! I just want to buy something!"

"Ok!"

Central Town

"Wow!" Mikan said with her annoying voice

"She still has that annoying voice." A boy was hiding behind a bush. Hotaru saw this but ignored it.

'Must be one of Mikan's fans.' Hotaru said in her mind

"Hurry up!"

Mikan suddenly stop in front of a magazine store.

"Why'd you stop?" A curious Hotaru asked

"Why'd she stopped?" the boy said

Mikan was looking at a shounen manga.

'That's the manga that he always read.' Mikan thought

"What was she looking at?"

"Hey stupid!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Hotaru."

Hotaru looked at her. Obviously she knows what Mikan was looking at and what she was thinking at.

"Let's go."

"Alright!"

Time passes so quickly. Mikan and Hotaru finished shopping and went on their on bed rooms.

"Oh I totally forgot!" The brunet yelled from her room. She ran from her room and went to Yuri's room.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Mikan…What are you doing here?" A sleepy Yuri asked

"Oh I guess the assembly is done! I'm too late!"

"Oh you mean the assembly where you're going to present your poem?"

"I'm sorry I miss it!"

"Mikan it's ok! They canceled it!"

"What? But why?"

"I heard someone special will come but they disappeared…So they cancelled it."

"Oh that's good."

"I'm just going to inform you when you'll present it. Ok?"

"Yeah thanks."

"So go to sleep now."

"Night Yuri."

"Yeah."

At Mikan's room

"Wow I guess her room improved!" a boy said

"I wonder if she still wears those stupid panties." The boy walked to her cabinet and opened it.

"Oh that sucks! She stopped wearing those panties! I guess she matured! But she really looked cute at those stupid panties, especially with her strawberry panties."

The boy looked at the window. Then the door opened and Mikan was shock. The boy looked at her.

'Oh No! I'm busted! She must not recognize me!'

"Ahhh! A underwear thief!"

'What the?'

The boy looked at his hands. He was still holding her under wears.

'oh-uh…'

"I'm gonna kill you!" Mikan said attacking the boy.

The boy quickly jumped into her open window and he vanished.

"Oh darn it! I swear I'm gonna kill that guy!"

After that she arranges her under wears then went to sleep.

Somewhere

"Hey Mr. Black cat. Where'd you go? I've been looking for you." A beautiful brown-haired-girl said hugging a certain raven-haired-boy. She has long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white spaghetti dress with sunflower design at the bottom of the dress she was also wearing a white sandals. Her hair was half ponytail and loose and has a white ribbon for her hair. She looks like an angel and it matches with her angelic face. The raven-haired-boy looked at the girl with disgust. He pushed the girl away from him.

"What's worry?"

"Don't hug me again."

"But Natsume." The girl said then hugged the boy again

"Sakura!"

Sakura let go of Natsume and looked at him.

"Natsume…" She said with a soft voice

"Live me alone." He went to his room and shut the door.

"Sigh…" Sakura looked at the picture frame that was on the table. It was a picture of a brunet. She was smiling sweetly at the picture.

"What does she have that I don't? I'm beautiful than her, I'm more powerful than her. But why is she the one Natsume choose? Is it because of her smile? My smile is much better than hers and her hair is ugly. And she's not that cute. Ok she's kindda cute but not like me. I'm like an angel! Don't tell me she's kinder than me. But I'm kind. I'm very kind and generous. What's wrong with me? I'm the kind of girl every guy wants. Sigh…"

The girl looked at the window. She opened it then she closed her eyes. A strong wind started to blow. The girl opened her eyes and smiled.

"I love my alice."

Ok that's it! Hey I'm sorry if I use Sakura Kinamoto's name. It does suit my character. And I'm not going to use her surname only her name. I'll think of a different surname for her. And oh yeah I remembered one of you asked what Yuri's relationship with Mikan. Well apperantly he is like Koko, sweet to Mikan and treats Mikan as his little sister. But I think I'll make him a rival of Natsume, or may be not. But obviously Sakura is Mikan rival in getting Natsume's heart. Well hope you like it. And I'm not asking for reviews because I know some of you are lazy in making one, because I myself am also lazy in making a review. So people hope you love it!

**Yumi: I love you Koko!**

**Hotaru: Yeah…yeah… Whatever…**

**Youichi: Hope you like it, Even if I'm not part of it.**

**Yumi: Oh little Youichi is here! Don't worry little Youichi! I'll try adding you in this story. I also like you, cause you're so cute!**

**Youchi: Really?**

**Yumi: Yes! I'm gonna make this story wonderful!**

**Natsume: Just make sure I'm not going to end up with that angelic freak!**

**Sakura: I'm not an angelic freak!**

**Natsume: Whatever! I just want this story to be good ok stupid writer!**

**Yumi: Hey I told you in my previous story to stop calling me that!**

**Natsume and Sakura: Whatever.**

**Natsume glared at Sakura.**

**Sakura: As I thought you'll say that!**

**Natsume case Sakura while holding a ball of fire.**

**Yumi: Ok bye! –Waves a flag saying 'Koko fans club!'-**

**All of them sweat drop**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's me again! Thanks again for the people who reviewed my story!

Thanks to the following:

Chapter 1

Anamicah-thanks and I already answer your question in chapter 2.

Cupcakes-ok! I'll make more!

Dbzqtfan2004-Hey thanks! You're always there to give me some reviews! Thank you!

Michiyosama7- Thanks! And I'll read your fics.

Chapter 2

Ridley Silverlake- Thanks! I love your story 'Mikan's birthday'!

Black cat girl 2006- Don't worry its ok if you forgot to review! Actually I'm really not expecting any reviews but thank you!

IMI I n t chocolate xD- Well I guess in this story Sakura was pretty naughty. Well you'll figure out why.

Michiyosama7- Really? I really love Koko! And again thanks for your review!

Whateverness-hehehe…I myself also hates Sakura.

HelenaLaVince-Thanks! I'm so glad you fond it interesting.

Chin-92-No sorry…I'm not a Malaysian, But I'm a Filipino and I'm proud to be one! Mabuhay ang Pinoy! And thanks for what you said. I'm so happy.

Nikkiru-Oh thank you! I'm so happy!

Blu3 ch3rry blossom-Hey thanks for the review! And I've read your fic and I like it! And I'm sure I'm going to wait for your next chapter, and I hope you'll also wait for mine.

Well that's about it! I'm so glad you like my story! Actually I've never expected to have this many reviews! People thank you! I love you all! And I'm sorry if I update late. Thank you. Really. From the bottom of my heart I really love you all.

**Sakura: Am I naughty?**

**Natsume: Yes!**

**Sakura: Really? –Looks at Yumi with watery eyes-**

**Yumi: Amm… Don't worry Sakura. You're not that bad.**

**Sakura: Are you sure?**

**Yumi: Yes!**

**Koko: Yumi doesn't own Gakuen alice!**

**Yumi: Yeah Koko!**

Chapter 3-The past

Class B

(I really like starting my chapter with class B)

"Good Morning!" A happy brunet yelled

_BAKABAKABAKA_

"You're too noisy!" Calm Hotaru said

"Hotaru you're mean!" Mikan said with her waterfalls tears

"Mikan are you alright?" A worried Yuu ask while giving our poor Mikan a hand

"Yeah thanks Yuu!" Mikan said with her happy voice.

Mr. Narumi comes inside the room and all of the students sat on their seats.

"Ok class please line outside."

One of the student asked. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me and you'll see." Mr. Narumi walked beside Mikan.

"Prepare for your poem now." Mr. Narumi whispered

"What?" Mikan said

"But Mr. Narumi I thought they cancelled it."

"Yeah but-" Mr. Narumi was cut off when Yuri appeared on their side.

"The headmaster just sends the news this morning." Yuri said

"But I still haven't decided what poem I should present." Mikan said to Yuri

"Better think fast cause you're the first to be called." With that Mr. Narumi left.

"Oh Yuri help me!"

"Mikan calm down."

"How can I calm down!"

"Ok Mikan listen to me…." Yuri said as he holds Mikan's shoulders. "Just follow what your heart says. Ok?" Mikan nod at him but still she's too nervous to say anything.

At the stage

'Ok! I can do it!' Mikan thought

"Ok! People! Let me introduce to you our new students from Germany…" The host said as she points to the curtains.

"What a new student?" a student ask

"They set an assembly just for a new student?" Sumire said

"The princess of Germany…. Princess Sakura Jenyoshi" A beautiful girl came out of the curtains. She looks like an angel. She was wearing a blue spaghetti dress. (She really loves to wear spaghetti dress.) with blue sandals and her hair was tied in a blue ribbon. Her hair was in ponytail. (Last chapter she wears all white now all blue. What's next? All pink?) She smiles sweetly at them. You can hear some owws and ahhs.

'She's beautiful!' Mikan thought.

"And here's our favorite Natsume Hyuuga!" Natsume came out of the curtains. He was wearing a white polo with blue T-shirt inside and a blue maong pants. (Is that the spelling of maong? Well if you don't want maong, jeans. Ok… but just imagine Natsume wearing those cloths. For me he looks hot. I'm drooling!) All of the girls were shock to see Natsume back, and some of them drooled. But the most shock was Mikan Sakura. She never expects Natsume to come back in a school he hated.

"Ok please sit down."

All of them sit. Natsume was sitting on the chair near Sakura. Mikan saw this and felt her heart break.

"Ok here's Mikan Sakura to present her poem." The host said as she went near Natsume and Sakura.

'What it's that Mikan girl who's Natsume is in love with but I thought she's dead?' Sakura thought as she raises an eye brow at the brunet.

Natsume's POV

'What? Mikan? As in Mikan Sakura whom I'm in love with for the past 5 years? But I thought…I thought she's dead?'

_Flash Back_

"_Persona I'm going back to the academy." Natsume said_

"_Stay here." _

"_NO… I'm going…" Natsume started to walk when Persona hold his wrist. Natsume started to straggle but his grip was to strong._

"_I can see you broke up with her…" Persona said_

"_Yeah so there is no reason for you to kill her."_

"_Oh did I say that?"_

"_What did you do to her?" An angry Natsume said_

"_She's dead!"_

"_What? Why you BASTARD!"_

"_I want you to go to Germany and protect Princess Sakura."_

"_And why should I do that?"_

"_Because if you won't do that I'll kill Ruka and the rest of your friends."_

"_And why would I believe you! You've just kill my girlfriend!"_

"_I promise I won't kill your best friend if you follow me! Promise."_

"_Arg…Fine!"_

_End of Flash Back_

'Stupid Persona! He told me that she's dead! That's why I became this angelic freak's body guard. They just want me to protect this girl because they want to use her!'

Sigh…

I look at Sakura she was raising an eye brow at Mikan.

'Could it be she knew that I still love Mikan?'

I ignored Sakura and looked at Mikan she was standing there shivering. She took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Amm… I'm here to present to you my poem… This poem…" She closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"This poem is for someone special to me."

'What someone special to her? Does she have a boyfriend?'

Then I heard some boys shouting…

"Mikan we love you!"

'What? A fans club for Mikan? I guess she became popular… And that explain her room…'

She started to speak…

Tears of my heart…

I don't want to look at your face…

It will only hurt me…

Hurt me so much…

That I can feel inside my heart…

It feels like my heart's going to blow…

Blow into little pieces…

The pain inside me…

I can't handle it anymore…

I can feel that every drop…

Drop of my blood…

It's like tears…

Tears falling from my eye…

Every time I see you…

It feels like I want to cry…

Cry so hard…

So hard that it will turn into flood…

Tears in my heart…

I can't control it…

When ever I see you…

I suddenly cry…

Cry because I love you…

I love you so much…

That's why I want to cry…

Cry because of the love I can't control…

After finishing the poem she starts to cry.

'She looked at me then she ran off.'

'I need to talk to her'

Normal POV

Natsume stood up ignoring the host and Sakura and chase Mikan.

Sakura looked at the running Natsume and stood up and followed him.

At the Sakura tree

You can see Mikan Sakura cring there hugging her knees.

"Sob…Nat…su…me…sob" Acring Mikan said

Then a small boy appeared behind the tree. It was a 9 year old kid. The boy came near Mikan and hugged her.

"Mommy…I just saw daddy Natsume with that girl…" The boy said

Mikan looked at the cute boy and hugged him back.

"Youichi…it's all over…Me and your daddy separated 5 years ago…"

Youichi started to cry as he hugged his so called mommy. A raven-haired-boy just about 15 appeared from nowhere. He looked at the two. And came near them.

"Youichi…" The boy said

Youichi looked at the boy, and a smile came on his face. "Daddy Natsume!" Youichi hugged Natsume. Mikan looked at the two boys. Natsume looked at her and said to Youichi that he and her mommy will talk. And after that Youichi left the two teenagers.

"Mikan…" Natsume said

Mikan stood up and tried to leave but a Natsume hold her wrist. Mikan can't do anything since Natsume was too strong. She just looked away.

"Mikan…I'm sorry" Natsume said and hugged Mikan. Mikan pushed him away. You can see anger in her eyes.

"You're sorry? After you broke up with me 5 years ago, and disappeared and never came back! And now you came back her just to say sorry!" Mikan said as tears started to fall from her cheeks.

"Mikan…I…I"

"Shut up! You just came back here just to hurt me again! Natsume…I'm so tired of waiting for you!" Mikan started to walked away from Natsume again. Then Natsume hugged her from the back.

"Mikan…Please don't leave me…"

Mikan pushed Natsume when Natsume kissed her. Mikan's eyes widen. She was shock and didn't even know what to do. Until Yuri came in the scene. He was angry and push Natsume away.

"Don't ever kiss or hug Mikan, after what you did to her!" Then Yuri and Mikan left poor Natsume alone.

In Mikan's room

Mikan was crying really hard on Yuri's chest. Yuri just comforts her.

"Mikan…Please stop crying…"

"Sob…But…Sob…" Mikan looked at Yuri

"Mikan don't cry, you'll just look ugly."

Mikan smiled at him. "Yuri will you be my boyfriend?"

Yuri was shock on what Mikan said. She likes Mikan, not just a little sister but a real woman.

"Ahh…why?"

"If you'll become my boyfriend I'm sure Natsume will never bother me again."

"Ok…"

Mikan smiled at him and looked at his eyes. Then she kissed him. Yuri was to shock to say or do anything so he kissed her back. Mikan knew that Yuri liked him, so also likes him but not that much as what she feels for Natsume.

At Natsume's room

"So you love her." A angry Sakura said

"So what?" Natsume replyed as he watches tv

"But I'm your girlfriend."

Natsume rises and looked at her. "Then I'm breaking up with you!"

"What!"

"I said I'm breaking up with you!" Natsume crosses Sakura and walks to his room when Sakura hugged him in the back.

"But Natsume…"

"I asked you to be my girlfriend cause you were like Mikan…" Pushes her away and faces her "But now you've change a lot! You've change to someone I don't even know!"

"But-"She was cut off when Natsume stouted at her.

"But after that day you've change a lot!"

_Flash Back_

_It was Sakura's 14th Bday_

_Sakura was very happy. She was smiling beside her was her boyfriend, Natsume. She saw that her Mother and Father looked troubled so she went to talked to them._

"_Mother, Father what's wrong?"_

"_Am…Nothing…" her Mother said with a nervous voice_

"_Yeah…My daughter me and your Mother will just go to the bedroom…"_

"_Ok…" Then her parents left her with her boyfriend_

_It was 1 hour since her parents left but they still haven't come back yet. When a big crush was heard from the room. All of them ran to the room and saw. Her mother and father was lying in the floor swimming with their own blood. Natsume ran to them. Sakura was so shock and when she came back to her sense she ran to her dying father and hold his hands._

"_Father…" a crying Sakura said_

"_My…Dau…ghter…I want you to… go to alice academy and…master your…ali..ce…and…I wish…you…to…success…and I…wa..nt…you…to..have a…nice…life…my…daughter…me…and…your…mot..her…will alw..ys be there to…help you…"_

_After that Sakura's father died. _

_After that day. Sakura started to be serious and practice her alice in her house for a year and decided to study at the alice academy when she became 15. She never smiles and never laugh again._

_End of Flash Back_

"You've really change a lot! I miss the old you! I miss the way you always trip…" Images of Sakura tripping appeared. "I miss the way you laugh…" A laughing Sakura appeared. "I miss the day you always call me, with your irritating voice." A voice of Sakura appeared calling Natsume. "And I miss the days you always smile." Finally a smiling Sakura appeared. "I use to love you. But now I wake up and fond out that all those love I gave you was really ment for Mikan, cause I saw Mikan in you. I'll never love you." With that Natsume left the shcok Sakura.

Sakura looked at the window. 'I swear I'm gonna kill that Mikan girl!"

Ok that's about it! I hope you enjoyed! And I've really never expect to have so many reviews. And I didn't even asked for any! Thank you people! I'm so happy! And I'm just wondering is my grammar ok, cause I'm doing this fic, not just for you to enjoy, but also to improve my grammar. Well thanks really. And feel free to tell me anything. And I'm willing to answer your question's well except for academic questions. I'm not really that smart. Believe me. I'm just a average teenage school girl. Well I'm so happy you enjoy reading this fic!

**Mikan: What? Sakura, are you serious? You're really gonna kill me?**

**Sakura: Of course not! You're my friend!**

**Mikan: But why did you said that you'll kill me?**

**Yumi: Mikan that's only in the script!**

**Mikan: Yumi, Really?**

**Yumi: Yes! And I've decided call me Yumi or Anna or Yuna. I really love to be called Yuna.**

**Mikan: Yeah I think I also like Yuna.**

**Sakura: I prefer Yumi. **

**Ruka: But I think Anna is good.**

**Hotaru: I like rabbits**

**Yuu: Amm…Hotaru that's not a name.**

**Koko: I like Yuna!**

**Yumi: Really!**

**Koko: Yes.**

**Yumi: I've decided! Since Koko said he want's Yuna! So starting next chapter I'll call my self Yuna! But you can call me anything!**

**Youichi: Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

There I already edited it! Cause some of you think Yumi was Natsume's girlfriend! No! Yumi was Koko's ex-girlfriend! The flash back just shows that Natsume knows Yumi.

Sorry people if you didn't quite get it. Then hope you enjoy!And Gomen! Really!

Hello! Sowi if the last chapter's lame! Hope you enjoy! And thanks for the following….

blu3 ch3rry blossom-don't worry, mikan will surely win!

Ridley Silverlake-hey! I'm not gonna kill mikan. Well yeah, Sakura will do anything just to kill mikan, but don't worry! I'm the writer and I'll make sure mikan and natsume ends up together!

whateverness-well that's their role in this fic! Thanks for finding this fic exciting!

Azakust-Pare! Salamat! I'm so happy naman cause ngustuhan mo tong fic ko! Mabuhay ang pinoy!

Thanks people! I love you all!

**Yuna: Hi!**

**BAKABAKABAKA**

**Yuna fell on the floor.**

**Natsume: Who the heck are you? –holding a ball of fire-**

**Yuna: You people are so stupid!**

**Hotaru: Shut up!**

**Yuna: Don't you know me? I'm the writer of a night to forget!**

**Natsume: If you're the writer how come you're name is Yuna and not Yumi?**

**Yuna: Stupid! I just told you last chapter that starting today I'll call my self Yuna!**

**Natsume: We don't believe you!**

**Natsume was about to attack Yuna when Mikan shouted.**

**Mikan: STOPPPPPPP!**

**Hotaru: But this stupid girl just came in, we don't even know her!**

**Mikan: You're wrong! This is Yumi, she just change her name to Yuna!**

**Natsume: If you're really Yumi, tell us what stories did Yumi write?**

**Yuna: Ok, first I wrote my very first fic titled 'Perfect World' where in there Mikan died. Second is 'the one I love' where mikan lost her memories. The third is 'red rose' a sequel of the one I love. And this story! **

**Hotaru: We still don't believe you!**

**Yuna: Ok I'll write this story and if this turns out good I'm Yumi!**

**Natsume: Fine!**

**Mikan: Yuna doesn't own Gakuen Alice!**

Chapter 4-A secret

Class B

(I really love class B to start the story!)

All of them were talking about what happened yesterday at the assembly. When their teacher's arrived they all sit down.

"Good Morning class!" Mr. Narumi said

"Today we have a new student!"

"A new student again! We just have one new student yesterday!" Sumire shouted

"Well Sumire, the new students are…" Mr. Narumi looked outside and Sakura and Natsume came inside wearing their school uniform. (Well since their already 15 they're wearing the middle school uniform, or the color blue uniform.) "Ok your new classmates were Natsume Hyuuga and Sakura Jenyoshi! The students you saw yeaterday! Please introduce your self!"

"Natsume Hyuuga, has an alice of Fire." He looked at Mikan who was looking at him with a sad face. He then looked at Ruka who is sitting beside his girlfriend Hotaru Imai.

'I guess Ruka finally ask Hotaru Imai to be his girlfriend' Natsume thought

He then notices Yuri and glared at him.

"I'm Sakura Jenyoshi has an alice of wind!" She said as she smils at the whole class that meda all the boys blush. Well except for Ruka, for him Hotaru is the only girl that's beautiful. And except for Yuri who's now Mikan's boyfriend

"Ok who will be your partner? For Sakura?" Mr. Narumi looked at the class. All of the boys were rising their hands. Well again except for the two boys again.

"Ok, Koko will be your partner." Koko was shock. He didn't blush but he was nervous about something. Sakura looked at him and smiled at him.

"Ok for Natsume, well Mikan already has partner and that's Yuri so you don't have a partner, so I've decided, you'll be Sumire's partner!" Sumire almost jump from happiness.

'What! That blond-haired-freak is that polka dot's partner!' Natsume thought as he left Sakura alone and left the room.

"Wait Natsume!" Sakura said trying to follow him. "Stay there!" Was his reply as he left her. Sakura frown and took her sit beside Koko.

After class outside at the usual Sakura Tree

Natsume was sitting there alone. When Koko appeared from behind.

(Note: Natsume will be OCC in this scene. Well probably in this chapter. And I think Koko will also be OCC in this scene.)

"You still love her don't you?" Koko asked

Natsume looked at him.

"You must be very angry at me for living her."

"Yeah. I'm very angry."

"Then why won't you punch me?"

"I can't"

"And why?"

"Because Mikan will be mad at me, you see she still loves you a lot!" He said as he sits beside Natsume.

"After you left all she does was cry and cry all day at this Sakura tree."

"I've nerve seen her so sad."

"And it's all because of you!"

Natsume looked at him

"Do you ever felt so sad before like Mikan?" Natsume asked

Koko looked at him.

"Yeah." His smile started to change into a frown

"When?"

"When my girlfriend left me." Koko replied

"You had a girlfriend?" a curious Natsume asked

"Yeah, I had a girlfriend when I was 13." Koko continued

Natsume stayed silent and continue listening to Koko.

"She became my girl, and I was so happy about it! Then one day she suddenly disappeared. I became worried about her. And looked for her every where. But she was nowhere to be fond. Then I come to her room and I saw a letter there. I took it and sit at her bed and read it, She wrote there that the academy send her to a mission and did know when she'll came back or even if she'll be able to came back. I started crying, and then Mikan came and told me that before my girlfriend left she talked to her, she said that she'll always love me even if she's not there beside me. I looked at mikan, I cried at her. She told me that she doesn't want to see me crying, and she'll always be there for me, like I was always there for her if she's sad. After that I never had a girlfriend. For me she's the only girl I want, and I'll wait for her." Koko said with a frown on his face

"Who was she?"

"She was Yumi, she has an alice of ice." Koko said

Then after hearing this Natsume remembered something.

_Flash Back_

_Natsume was 13. He was on Germany protecting Princess Sakura. He was on his mission to kill all those people who wants to kill the Princess. He was about to live when he saw a girl. She has a wound. He stopped and came near the girl. The girl got scared._

"_Hey. Cal m down! I'm not gonna kill you." Natsume then looked at the girl's foot. _

_He then took out his first aid kit and cleaned the wound._

"_What are you doing here?" Natsuem asked_

"_Well I was send here to kill someone." The girl frown when she mentioned the word kill._

"_Who?"_

"_They want me to kill someone who is about to kill a princess but I got hurt"_

"_Where are you from?" _

"_I'm from the alice academy." The girl said._

_Natsume was shock_

"_But, I thought they will not send anyone here cause I'm here to protect the princess."_

"_So you're Hyuuga! They told me if I need help I should ask you for help."_

"_Let's go! It's not safe here." The stood up and hide in a near by cave._

_Inside the cave_

"_You know I left someone at the academy, I'm sure he's really mad at me now." The girl said_

"_Me too."_

"_Really? Well I left my boyfriend."_

"_Me I left my girlfriend."_

"_Are you planning to go back?"_

"_No"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because they already killed her."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_It's alright."_

"_You know, After this mission I'm going to be send to Australia."_

"_And you're going?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Why won't you refuse them?"_

"_Because they said they'll kill my boyfriend."_

"_They also told me that, that if I'm not going here at Germany to protect the princess they'll kill my best friend, at first I don't want to cause they've already killed my girlfriend, but I still followed their order."_

"_I guess we're at the same situation."_

"_Yeah."_

_RINGRINGRING_

_Natsume's phone rang and he answered it._

"_Natsume! Come here! I'm scared!" The princess said at the phone._

"_Ok, just wait a minute." Natsuem stood up_

"_Well I'm gonna go now!"_

"_Ok by Natsume, and by the way I'm Yumi has an alice of ice."_

_Natsume nod and left the girl._

_End Of flash back_

"Natsume…" Koko said

Natsume got back to his senses. Natsume looked at Koko.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Natsume stood up and left a confuse Koko alone.

"What's up with him?"

Ok finish! Sorry if this story is not in the part of the story! Hope you enjoy!

**Yuna: Do you believe me now?**

**Natsume: Yeah!**

**Yuna: As I told you I'm a great writer.**

**Natsuem: No! I just figure out that it was you because you made me OCC!**

**Yuna: hmmp!**

**Hotaru: Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the super-duper late update! I'm really sorry! Thanks for the review people! I don't have time to look at your names. Our computer is broken so I'm working this fic in a computer shop! So I'll make this fast! And people don't worry I'm the writer and I'll not let my beloved Koko to be broken hearted!

**Yuna: Tami help me! –shakes Hotaru's arms-**

**Hotaru: Don't call me that! –pulls baka gun from her pocket-**

**Yuna: But it's cute!**

**Hotaru: It wouldn't be cute if I shot you with my baka gun. –aim her baka gun to Yuna-**

**Yuna sweatdrop**

**Yuna: Hehehe…Ok Tami! –let go of Hotaru's arms-**

**Mikan: Tami is cute! I want a nickname too! –jumping up and down-**

**Yuna: Ok, I'll call you Kisa!**

**Mikan: Wow Kisa is a cute name! Right Natsume? **

**Natsume: Whatever –looks away while blushing a little-**

**Yuna: Na-me why are you blushing?**

**Natsume: NA-ME?**

**Yuna: Yeah that's cute!**

**Natsume: No, It's lame!**

**Mikan: No it's not!**

**Natsume: Yes it is polka dots!**

**Mikan: NATSUME! You perverted freak!**

**Yuna: Ok…I don't own Gakuen alice!**

Chapter5-the end (but not really the end!)

Class B

Natsume was sitting beside his partner Sumire. His tired of listening to Sumire's story on how much she missed him. He looked everywhere for Ruka, But he's not there. He looked for Sakura but she was angry with him. He looked at Sumire.

"Will you shut up!" He said and stands up leaving Sumire.

He walks to his favorite spot… the Sakura tree…

He came close to the tree and touches it. He closes his eyes and remembered his past when Mikan and him used to kiss each other under this tree. Oh how he wishes that day will come back.

He opened his eyes and saw Mikan behind the tree. He came close to her.

"Mikan…"

Mikan opened her eyes and saw Natsume. She quickly stands up and tried to leave but again Natsume caught her wrist.

"Mikan talk to me."

"Shut up!"

"What do you want me to do, so you can forgive me?"

"I want you to leave me alone!"

"No! Not until you forgive me!"

"…"

"Mikan, I love you!"

"Natsume leave me alone! I hate you! I already have a boyfriend so will you leave me alone!"

Natsume was shock. Mikan already has a boyfriend. Natsume feel like his heart break into pieces and want to punch whoever is Mikan's boyfriend. Natsume let go of mikan's wrist and started to leave.

When Natsume was finally out of Mikan's sight she feels like she wants to cry her eyes out. Mikan sat down and hugged her knees. She suddenly cries.

'Natsume…I'm sorry!' she thought

'I really have to let you go…this is for our own good.'

Northern Forest

Natsume was punching the tree.

'Why Mikan? Why?' Natsume keep asking his self over and over again.

Natsume got tired of punching the tree and started to cry while kneeling. His hands were full of blood, maybe because of punching the tree to hard.

'Mikan…'Natsume thought

'Natsume…' Mikan thought

'I still love you' the both of them thought

Next morning

Class B

All day Mikan was occupied and so Natsume is. The both of them kept looking at the window.

Time passes, Natsume and Mikan had not talked to anyone. Natsume was just sitting under the Sakura tree while looking at the sky, while Mikan kept herself inside her room.

"This is stupid!" Hotaru said while looking at Natsume

"Yeah! They just can't keep ignoring one another everyday!" Ruka said to the girl.

"Aunty, are mommy and daddy going to talk to each other?" Youichi said

" We don't know yet." Was her reply

Dinner time

Mikan was walking in the hall when she bumped to someone.

"I'm sorry…" She looked at the person whom she bumped and she was shock.

"Natsume?"

Natsume looked at her.

"Oh…sorry…"He said looking away.

"…"

"Mikan…please talk to me!"

"…"

"Mikan I re-" she was cut off when someone talked

"Mikan…let's go!" Yuri command

Natsume just glared at the blond-haired-boy

"Don't talk to my girlfriend! And don't dare take her away from me!"

'So your Mikan's boyfriend!'

"Don't talk to me like that! I have no plan on taking her away from you! She's all yours!"

Yuri glared at the boy and turn and leave. Mikan was still looking at Natsume. Natsume looked at the girl.

'I swear I'm gonna burn you freak someday!' Natsume thought

'Mikan…why'd you have to ignore me?' Natsume

'Oh Natsume I'm…really sorry…'

'Do we really have to end it in this way?' the both of them asked in their minds.

**NOT THE END**!Ok that's it! Sorry if it's to short! Hope you like it! I'm really am in a hurry because if my mom ever caught me in a computer shop, I'm sure she's going to be mad at me. So people bye now!

**Natsume: Hey stupid writer!**

**Yuna: Don't call me stupid writer Na-me!**

**Natsume: Why'd you made me cry?**

**Yuna: Oh that! Well if you don't know this story is a serious love story not humorous! So you have to cry!**

**Natsume: You really are a stupid writer!**

**Yuna: Stop calling me that! Kisa please tell Na-me that don't call me stupid writer!**

**Mikan: Na-me! Don't call Yuna a stupid writer!**

**Natsume: But she's so stupid!**

**Mikan: Oh Natsume just stop it, please!**

**Natsume looked away.**

**Yuna: Wow Kisa you're the best!**

**Mikan: Thanks Yuna!**

**Yuna: Whahahaha! Now I know Na-me's weakness!**

**All of them sweatdrop**

**Ruka: Hope you enjoy!**

**Yuna: Hey this is NOT yet the end!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people! This is the other chappie! So sorry for the late update. Thanks for the people who reviewed. Again sorry if I didn't remember your names. Special thanks to my friendYuniko-Sakura! Thanks!

**Yuna: Na-Me!**

**Natsume: What!**

**Yuna: Oh…you startled me!**

**Natsume: You're so stupid!**

**Yuna: Shut up!**

**Natsume: Stupid Writer doesn't own Gakuen Alice.**

Chapter6-The plan

Hallways

Sakura was walking thinking of a plan how to kill Mikan, when she saw her talking to her friends. She looked at her and an idea came into her mind.

'Whahaha! I think I have an idea on how to get that Sakura girl out of the picture!' Sakura thought evilly

Class B

Sakura came inside the room and she saw Mikan alone looking at the window.

'Ok start of plan A' Sakura thought as she approaches Mikan.

"Hi Mikan." Sakura greet

"Oh…Hi Sa-Sakura!" Mikan greeted back

Then Mikan remembered something that Koko told her.

_Flash Back_

"_Mikan whatever you do don't get near Sakura." Koko said warning her_

"_But why?"_

"_Just don't get near her. She's too dangerous."_

"_Uhh…Ok…"_

_End of Flash Back_

'I must not get near her, but she looks like a nice person.' Mikan thought

"Mikan, can we be friends? You see I'm just new here and I don't have any friends and that makes me kindda sad." Sakura said with a frown

"Oh…Sure!" She said smiling.

'She looks nice and she really needs a friend.' Mikan thought

"Wow thanks!" Sakura said smiling back

'She really is an idiot!' Sakura thought

After class

"Mikan wanna go to Central Twon?" Sakura asked Mikan

"Sure I love to!"

Central Town

Mikan and Sakura were walking in the park eating ice cream.

'This a great opportunity to start plan B.' Sakura thought

She was holding her ice cream when she acted that she tripped into a rock and the ice cream flew into Mikan's head. All the people looked at her and laugh.

"Oh Mikan I'm so sorry." Sakura said with concern on her voice but deep inside she was laughing really hard.

"It's ok." She said with pissed on her voice

'No Mikan she didn't mean to do this. She just accidentally tripped on a rock.' Mikan thought scolding herself.

At the coffee shop

After the ice cream incident Mikan was still with Sakura in central town even if she keeps scolding herself that she didn't do that in porpoise.

Sakura is in the counter waiting for their order. When the order was there she took it all to bring to their table. She was holding two plates of chocolate cake and two cappuccinos.

'Ok plan C.'

She walks slowly to there table and when she was about to put the cakes she tripped and the cake flew again to Mikan's head.

"Uh-oh…sorry Mikan…again…" Sakura said

"Hehehe…It's ok…"

'Oh I'm really getting pissed by this girl.' Mikan thought

The next day

Class B

It was a wonderful day for the students…especially for Sakura.

Today was there free day since the teachers have a meeting.

Mikan was sitting quietly. And Sakura looked at her.

'Ok plan D'

"Mikan!" Sakura shouted

"Huh? Oh…Hi Sakura."

"Mikan let's practice our alice!"

"Uhh…sure"

'I think nothing will go wrong…she can't hurt me…I can nullify her alice.' Mikan thought

"Ok in a count of three you'll use your water alice while I nullfy it."

"Ok…"

"one…two…thr- ahh!" Mikan said

Water splash to Mikan's whole body that made her wet.

"Opps…Sorry again Mikan…I got excited." Sakura said

This time Mikan can't take this anymore.

"Arrg! Shut up!" She shouted that made everybody in the room looked at her.

"You're so stupid! First you tripped and your ice cream flew into my head, then you tripped again and the cake flew again into my head and now you made me all wet! You're so stupid!"

Sakura started to cry

"Mikan you're so mean…" Sakura said as she ran away crying

The entire student in the room glared at her. Well except for Hotaru, Yuri, Ruka, Natsume and Koko.

"Mikan you're so mean! So didn't mean to do that!" One of the student said as he walked out of the room to looked for Sakura

"Yeah!" Some of the students said as they follow the other students coming out of the room

"Mikan I didn't know you're that mean." Yuu said as he also walks out of the room.

All that left in the room was Mikan, Koko, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuri and Natsume

"Mikan don't worry it's not your fault." Ruka said

"I told you to stay away from that girl." Koko added

"Yeah idiot, you should believe what Koko said." Hotaru said scolding her best friend

"Oh no! What will I do? People think that I'm mean!" Mikan said with waterfalls tears

"Mikan it's alright!" Ruka said

"No it's not!" Mikan said hugging her best friends arm

"Hyuuga boy!You should scold your girl friend for doing a cruel thing to my Mikan!" Yuri said

'My Mikan? How dare you!' Natsume thought

"She's not my girl friend!" Natsume said

"Whatever…Mikan please don't cry!" Yuri said as he hugged her

This made Natsume heat up.

Yuri saw this and smirked.

"Mikan stop crying!"

Mikan looked at Yuri and smile

"Ok…"

Because of the so much anger Natsume walked out of the room.

Ruka looked at him.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Ruka asked

"Jealousy!" Hotaru answered

" What?" Ruka asked

"This!" Hotaru said taking out a picture and show it to Ruka. It was him wearing Mikan skirt.

"HOTARUUU!"

All of them laugh

**Yuna: Tami I want a picture of Ruka wearing Mikan's skirt!**

**Mikan: Me too!**

**Hotaru: Sure! Since Yuna is the writer of this story I'll make a discount. 50 rabbits for you, But for this idiot…80 rabbits.**

**Mikan: WHAT? Hotaru you're mean!**

**Hotaru: Ok 70 rabbits.**

**Mikan: Ok!**

**Ruka: NOOO!**

**He was about to get the picture from Hotaru, but to late she already hands it to Mikan and Yuna.**

**Yuna and Mikna: Aww…Ruka you're so cute!**

**Ruka blushed.**

**Click**

**Ruka looked at Hotaru**

**Ruka: HOTARUU!**

**Yuna: Hehehe hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi... This chapter will be short. It will just focus on the coming prom So I wanr you this chapter is boring.Thanks for the reviews!

**Yuna: Kisa!**

**Mikan: Yes?**

**Yuna: Have you seen Na-Me?**

**Mikan: No, why?**

**Yuna: He just ate my chocolate that my friend gave me!**

**Mikan: Really?**

**Yuna: Yes!**

**Natsume: Hey idiots!**

**Yuna: Na-Me you jerk!**

**Natsume: What?**

**Yuna: You've just ate my chocolate!**

**Natsume: Hey it's not me!**

**Yuna: It's you! –Then a ball of fire appeared beside Yuna.**

**Yuna: Ahhhh!**

**Mikan: Yuna doesn't own Gakuen alice**

Chapter7-The coming prom

Class B

"Ohayo!" Mr. Narumi said entering the room.

"Ohayo!" The students greated

"I want to tell you that we're having a prom this coming Saturday!"

"Wow!" Mikan shouted

"Shut up! No one will go to the prom with you!" One of the student said

"Yeah because you're mean!" Another student said

"Students don't be mean to Mikan! Well find yopur partner to the prom before the prom day comes, at the end of the prom we'll announce the prom queen and king! So prepare!" Mr. Narumi said as he walked out of the room.

"Wonder what I'll wear?" Mikan said

"Don't bother to think about it idiot! No one will asked you to the prom!" A student said

"And why is that?"

"Because you're mean!" Another student said

"Yeah especially to my friend Sakura!" A friend of Sakura said

After the incident Mikan doesn't have anymore fans club. The people think that she's bad and mean. They think that she's a bitch. Sakura got popular and got many friends. While Mikan her only friends were Yuri, Hotaru, Youichi, Ruka and Natsume. She doesn't even know if Natsume sees her as his friend.

"Mikan don't be sad." Ruka said

"Yeah we'll be here for you!" Yuri added

"Mommy don't be sad, I'm here!" Youichi said

Mikan looked at them and smiled.

"Idiot lets go to central town." Hotaru said

"Why?" Mikan asked

"Idiot! Do want to have a gown for the prom?"

"Oh yeah!"

Central town

"Wow!" Mikan said

"Sigh idiot!" Hotaru said

"Mommy look." Little Youichi said as he point to a story that's full of beautiful gown.

"Wow! Let's go there!" Mikan ran to the store as her friends follow her.

Inside

"What should I pick?" Mikan said

"Mommy that gown is pretty!" Youichi said as he point into the pretty gown.

"Wow! Cool!"

The gown was color peach and tube. It has a ribbon at the back and the the skirt was just beneath the knee. It was simple yet very pretty.

"It's so pretty! I wonder how much is it?" Mikan looked at the prize tag

Her eyes widen.

'What! 5000 rabbits! But I only have 2000 rabbits." Mikan said with a frown

"This is not a place for a poor person like you!" Hotaru said holding a big box.

'What's that?" Mikan asked

"My gown duh!"

"Can I see?"

"Not until the prom!"

"But I want to see it!"

"Well sorry for you!" Then Hotaru left the store followed by the others. Mikan looked at the gown and sighed. She didn't know that Natsume was watching her.

Later that night

Mikan went inside her room she is still depressed that she didn't had a chance to by that pretty gown, but before they left central town she mange to buy a gown. A lot cheaper than the first one she saw. It was a blue gown sleeveless with some flower on it, and the skirt went thru her feet. It was the simples and cheapest gown she can afford, it only cost her 1380 rabbits. Well at list she has a gown. Only not the gown she imagined.

"Sigh…" Mikan said

"I really want that gown."

Natsume's room

Natsume was looking at two boxes.

"Sigh…Should I give it to her?"Natsume asked himself

"I guess you should give it to her." Koko said appearing from nowhere

"Where'd you come from."

"There!" He pointed the open door.

"Shot! I forgot to close it!"

"So you brought her the gown."

"Yeah so what?"

"Why won't you give it to her?"

"She won't accept it."

"How'd you know?"

"Because she already has a gown that matches with his boy friends tuxedo."

"But she really wants that gown."

"I don't care! Just leave me alone."

"Ok…" Koko said as he left the room.

Natsume looked at the window. He opened it just to hear some one shout.

"HOTARU GIVE IT TO ME!" Ruka shouted in his eagle. He was chasing Hotaru who was sitting on her flying duck.

"HOTARU!" Then Hotaru pushed a button and a big picture of Ruka playing with pyo appeared.

"HOTARU!"

Natsume sweat drop on what he saw.

'Those two never stop chasing each other. Wonder if they will end up together?' Natsume though and imagine Ruka and Hotaru getting married. He giggled at his imagination.

'Wonder if me and Mikan will ever get married?' Natsume though

"Sigh"

He looked at the box.

"May be I should give it to her before it's to late."

Well that's it! Told you it's boring! Hope you like it!

**Yuna: Na-Me you're really bad!**

**Natsume: I told you I'm not the one who ate it!**

**Yuna: You're bad!**

**Mikan: Yeah!**

**Koko: What's up? –he was holding a chocolate-**

**Yuna: Koko my love that's my chocolate!**

**Koko: I know so I came here to give it to you, I saw this on my room.**

**Yuna: Oh yeah! I forgot I left it in your room. Hehehe… -looks at Natsume-**

**Natsume glared at her.**

**Yuna: Hehehe…Gonna go! Bye –rans out of the room-**

**Mikan: Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again. Thanks for those people who reviewed my story! Again special thanks to my friend Yuniko-Sakura. I'll read your story!And people please read the story 'Hands off my girl' I'm sure you'll love this story. This story was written by my friend Yuniko-Sakura! Sorry if Natsume was a little bit of OCC here!

**Mikan: Yeah another chapter!**

**Yuna: You're right another chapter!**

**Natsume: No!**

**Mikan and Yuna: Yes!**

**Natsume: Shut up!**

**Ruka: Yuna doesn't own Gakuen alice!**

Chapter7 If I'm not in love

Outside

"Almost got it…" Mikan said trying to reach her handkerchief. She was standing on a tree branch.

"Oh Mikan be careful!" Ruka shouted

"Idiot came down from that tree." Hotaru commanded

"No I love this handkerchief!" Mikan protest

"Mikan I'll just buy you a new one!" Yuri shouted

"NO! This handkerchief is important to me." Mikan said

"Let her fall!" One of the students said

"Yeah! Let her fall she's mean!" Another student said

"No guys! Even if Mikan shouted at me, she's still my friend." Sakura acted nicely

"Let's leave them alone!" The other student said as she pulls Sakura and the other student away.

'Oh they really hate me now.' Mikan thought

"Yeah I got it!" Mikan shouted as she holds her handkerchief. Then a strong wind blew and Mikan fell from the tree branch.

"Ahh…."Mikan shouted.

'Hehehe…My alices are great. First I splash water to her whole body with my water alice and now I made her fell from the tree using my wind alice! She's gonna die!' Sakura thought evilly while hiding behind a tree. She smirked at the view.

Mikan closed her eyes, ready to feel the cold ground. But instead of the cold ground she felt warm arms. She opens her eyes just to see a pair of crimson yes looking at her.

"Idiot, if I didn't caught you; you might be died by now!" Natsume said

Mikan blushed as she stands up. Yuri saw this and got jealous a little.

"Tha-thanks" Mikan said while blushing madly.

"Idiot! Do you want to die? You went to get that handkerchief!" Hotaru said

"Sorry Hotaru." Mikan said lowering her head

Natsume looked at the handkerchief she was holding.

'That handkerchief…' Natsume thought

Mikan closed her eyes as she smile and holds her handkerchief close to her chest.

'If they only know how important this handkerchief is.' Mikan thought

"Are you alright little girl?" Natsume asked with concern on his voice.

"Yeah…Thanks…"

This made Yuri very jealous. Natsume noticed this and smirked making Yuri very angry at him.

'You Bastard! You're stealing my angel away from me!' Yuri thought

'Hehehe…serves you right! You got her, so let me have her for just a mean while!' Natsume thought

"Hyuuga boy! I challenge you to a duel!" Yuri said pointing at the handsome boy

"Whatever!" Was his answer. This made Yuri more egger to kill him.

"Tomorrow, 4pm at the Sakura tree! Better get ready. Because I'm gonna kick your ass!" Yuri boast

"May be you're the one who need to get ready to be kicked." Natsume said calmly as he walked away.

That night at the Rooftop

'That Yuri who does he think he is? Stupid!' Natsume thought while looking at the stars.

"Natsume my love." A girl said

'That bitch again.' Natsume thought

Sakura sit beside Natsume and looked at him.

"What do you want BRAT!" Natsume asked coldly

"Don't fight with that Yuri boy!"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I'm your girl friend."

"I told you we're through!"

"But why?"

"None of your business."

"You still love that Sakura girl right?"

"…"

"As I thought! Hmmp!" Sakura stands up and left Natsume.

"Sigh"

"She's right you shouldn't fight with Yuri."

"Hn?" Natsume looked at the person. It was. Mikan

Mikan sits beside Natsume.

"If you don't know Yuri also has the fire alice." Mikan said looking at the stars

"I don't care." Natsume looked at her.

"Are you nuts? Do you want to die?" Mikan faced Natsume

"No, but if it's dying for you; I'll be willing to do it." Natsume lien forward

Mikan was stunned on what Natsume said and blush a little because of the distance of their faces.

"Umm…But still you can't die!" Mikan protest while blushing.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"May be because you still love me!"

"Heck no way!" Natsume smirked.

"Hehehe…You're still immature."

"Hmmp." Mikan stood up and tried to leave Natsume when he said something.

"You know, I missed you a lot, especially your stupid baby printed panties." Natsume smirked.

"Natsume you pervert!" Mikan was about to attack Natsume when she tripped because of her clumsiness.

"Ahh…"

Mikan was lucky that Natsume caught her. They looked at each others eyes. They forgot about their position. Natsume was laying; Mikan was on top of him he was holding both her shoulders, while her hands were on his chest. Their faces were only 2 inches away. Mikan blushed.

'Oh my gosh! I'm on top of my ex!' Mikan thought, she can feel her heart pump so fast.

"Mikan…"

"Nat-Natsume…"

"You're heavy!"

"Oh so sorry!"

Mikan stood up and dust her skirt.

"You're still clumsy!" Natsume stood up and left Mikan alone.

"Well sorry for being clumsy!" Mikan shouted.

Mikan's room

Mikan was lying on her bed. Yuri was besides her talking to her. But she wasn't listening.

"Mikan…Mikan…" Yuri said

"…"

"Mikan? Mikan?"

"…"

"Mikan are you asleep?"

"…"

"Sigh…" Yuri stood up and left Mikan.

Behind the door Yuri said "Sometimes Mikan is weird sleeping while her eyes are open. I can't do that! She really is weird. Well she can sleep while standing, so there's no doubt that she can sleep with her eyes open. She's weird. I wonder how I fell with such a weird girl."

Back to Mikan

Mikan can still remember what Natsume said earlier.

"_May be because you still love me!" _

'Do I still love him?' Mikan thought. Mikan feel her heart pump so fast every time she thinks about Natsume.

'What is this feeling? Do I still love him, after what he has done to me 5 years ago?'

'How come every time I got close to him I blush and I feel like I want to hold him forever and feels like I want him in my side.'

She took her I pod that was on her bag and looked for a song. Her eyes laid on one of the song titled 'If I'm not in love'. Mikan clicked it to play the song.

If I'm not in love with you

What is this I'm going through, tonight?

And if this heart is lying then

What should I believe in?

Why do I go crazy?

Every time I think about you baby

Why else do I want you like I do?

If I'm not in love with you

And if I don't need your touch

Why do I miss you so much, tonight?

If it's just infatuation

Then why is my heart aching

To hold you forever

Give a part of me I thought I'd never

Give again to someone I could lose

If I'm not in love with you

Oh, why in every fantasy

Do I feel your arms embracing me?

Like lovers lost in sweet desire

And why in dreams do I surrender

Like a little baby

How do I explain this feeling?

Someone tell me

If I'm not in love with you

What is this I'm going through, tonight?

And if this heart is lying then

What should I believe in?

Why do I go crazy?

Every time I think about you baby

Why else do I want you like I do...

If I'm not in love with

If I'm not in love with

If I'm not in love with you...

'Am I really still in love with him?'

'No it can't be I already have a boy friend who loves me very much! But do I also love him?'

"Arrg! I can't think!" Mikan covered her face with a pillow.

She was trying to sleep. But before she fell asleep thoughts crossed her mind.

'Do I still am in love with him?'

Hope you like it! I don't know how to put some humor on it! But I'm trying my best! Hope you like it!

**Yuna: Yeah next chapter Na-Me and Yuri are going to fight!**

**Natsume: It's obvious that I'm gonna win!**

**Yuri: Stop boasting because I'm the one who'll win!**

**Mikan: Wonder who's gonna win.**

**Yuna: I know! The winner will be tantantanatan tan da! It's th- arrrggg… -Hotaru shot a cupcake at her mouth.-**

**Hotaru: Shut up!**

**Yuna: Humm… Tami where'd you get this cupcake?**

**Hotaru: Mikan made it! **

**Mikan: Yeah!**

**Yuna: Wow Kisa this cupcake is delicious!**

**Mikan: Thanks!**

**Yuna: Ammmmm…Hope…ammm…you enjoy…ammm…this is great! Ammm…**


	9. Chapter 9

It's me! Thanks so much for the reviews! Thanks again for my friend Yuniko-Sakura who always support me and give me great ideas! And don't forget to read her story 'Hands off my girl.' Ok to the story!

**Yuna: Yeah this is the chapter where Na-Me and Yuri are going to fight!**

**Natsume: I told you to stop calling me Na-Me!**

**Yuna: But it's cute! Right people?**

**Mikan: Yes it's cute!**

**Yuna: See Kisa likes it! Hehehe!**

**Natsume: Hmmp.**

**Yuna: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Chapter8 Fire vs. Fire

Outside

"Hyuuga boy ready to lose?" Yuri said

"You're the one who's going to lose!" Natsume replied

Hotaru was there with her video camera. Taping the whole scene.

"Idiot, hold this." She hand the video cam to Ruka

"What am I going to do with this?" Ruka asked

"Idiot, just hold it!"

"Uhh…Ok"

Hotaru took a cupcake from his bag and eat it.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating."

"How can you eat at a time like this?"

"Well growing people needs to have energy."

"Sigh…"

"Want some?" Hotaru asked as she gave Ruka a cupcake.

"No!"

"Hotaru aren't you con-" But before he can finish his sentence Hotaru put a cupcake at his mouth.

"Eat it!"

Ruka tried to swallow it and he succeeds.

"Wow, this is great!"

"Here!" She gave him another one.

"Thanks."

Back to Natsume and Yuri

"Ready Hyuuga?"

"Ready as you are!"

Yuri jump and throw fireballs at Natsume. Natsume blocked it with fire shield but he failed. Several fireballs hit him that made him fly into a tree.

"Giving up Hyuuga?" Yuri said smirking

"Not yet!" Natsume stands up and wipe the blood in his mouth.

'This guy is strong!' Natsume thought

Fire surrounds Yuri. Then Natsume ran directly to Yuri while holding two fireballs in his hands. Yuri dodges it and jump then again he throws several fireballs to Natsume. This time Yuri missed, but the game is not yet over when he was on the ground he ran directly onto Natsume's back then kicked him that made him fly against the wall. This time Natsume can't stand.

"This is the end Hyuuga!" Yuri was about to attack Natsume when.

"STOPPPP!" Mikan shouted

Yuri looked at Mikan. Mikan ran into Natsume.

"Natsume are you alright?" Mikan asked with concern.

"Idiot! What are you doing? Are you trying to kill him?" Mikan asked

"Mikan I…" Yuri tried to explain but Mikan pushed him

"Go now!" Mikan shouted.

Yuri, Hotaru, Koko, Ruka and the rest that were there left her and Natsume alone. Mikan sighed and looked at Natsume.

"Idiot! I warned you not to fight with him." Mikan said while pulling Natsume under a tree.

Mikan sat down and let Natsume rest at her lap.

"But he started it first." Natsume protest

"You're really an idiot! If I didn't come you might be dead by now!"

"Hey I did it for you!"

"What for me?"

"I want to win to prove him that you deserve me, and he should break up with you because you're mine."

Mikan was stunned by what Natsume said.

Mikan looked away blushing.

"Idiot! If you die what about me? What will I do with out you in my life?" Mikan was shocked on what she said. She cover her mouth with her hands.

Natsume looked at her and sat up. He was still looking at her hazel brown eyes. Then he lift her chin and kissed her. Mikan was now really shocked at Natsume's actions. After the long passionate but gentle kiss. Natsume looked at her. She was madly blushing.

"Did you like the kiss polka-dots?"

"Nat-Natsume?"

"Will you be my prom date?"

"Uhh…Ye-YES!" Mikan said almost shouted the word YES.

"Cool…" Natsume stands up and dusts his pants and looked at Mikan before he left.

After Natsume was really gone, Mikan touch her lips.

"His lips…I missed them…" Then after that Mikan smiled.

She didn't know that there was someone behind a tree. The person saw everything that happened between them and now the person was very jealous.

Well that's it! Hope you like it! I don't know if you like it! Just tell me if you don't. And sorry for my wrong spellings. I'm really such in a hurry!

**Yuna: Yeah Natsume won!**

**Natsume: Hey who was the person behind the tree?**

**Yuna: Bleh! I won't tell you!**

**Natsume: And why?**

**Yuna: Because it should be a surprise!**

**Natsume: Idiot, tell me now!**

**Yuna: Bleh! –stucks her tough out- It's for me to know and for you to find out!**

**Natsume: I'm gonna kill you! **

**Yuna: Bleh! Hope you enjoy! **


	10. Chapter 10

It's me! So sorry for the late late late update! Please don't blame me! Blame my teachers, especially my biology teacher. She likes to give us homework and quizzes everyday! Oh I'm so sick of biology! And now she gave us an investigatory project which I still don't have any idea what project should I make. Well any way sorry and thanks for the reviews. Sorry, I didn't have time to read them. Please if you have any good ideas for my investigatory project please tell me. Thanks!

Chapter10-The prom night

Class B

"GOOD MORNING!" A happy brunette came inside the room.

The entire student looked at her then ran to her.

"Wahoo…what's happening?" asked a curious Mikan

"Mikan is it true?" One of the student asked

"What's true?" She asked back

"That you and Natsume will go to the prom together?"

"What? How'd you know?"

The entire student looked at Hotaru.

Mikan flared up.

"HOTARU!"

Hotaru looked at Mikan.

"What idiot?"

Then Mikan ran to Hotaru ready to kick her.

Then suddenly…

"Hey Hotaru…" Ruka greeted

Hotaru smirked that Made Ruka scared.

"Hey…why are you smirking?"

"Good timing!" Was her reply, as she ordered him to turn around.

He turns around and… WAPAK!

Mikan kicked him. He flew against the wall.

"uh-oh…" Mikan said then ran next to Ruka's unconscious body.

"Ruka, are you alright?" Mikan said holding Ruka's body.

"Ruka answer me!" Mikan said shaking his body.

"I think you killed him…" Hotaru said while picking him with a stick.

"I'm not dead!" Ruka shouted.

"Oh…hehehe…Sorry Ruka…" Mikan said with a sweat drop

CLICK…

Ruka looked at Hotaru.

"I will make millions…No billions!" Hotaru said with a money sign on her eyes.

"HOTARU GIVE ME THAT!" Ruka shouted

He stood up and attacked Hotaru but too late she ran using her invention. Ruka chased after her using a cheetah.

All of them sweat drop.

Natsume came inside.

"What's up?" Natsume asked. The room looked like a tornado was there.

"Natsume my love is it true?" A girl from Natsume-Ruka fans club asked him

"What's true?" he asked back

"That you and that Mikan girl going to the prom together?"

"Yeah…SO what?"

"What you're going with that bitch!" a girl shouted

"SHE"S NOT A BITCH!" Natsume shouted

"But she's mean! You should go with Sakura!" A boy said

"Hey she's not mean!" One of Mikan's fans club said

"Yeah…" They shouted

"No! SHE'S.A.BITCH." The guy said emphasizing every word.

Natsuem can't take it any more. He punched the guy.

"I told you she's not a bitch." Natsume glared at the guy.

Then he looked at the students and glared at them.

"NO ONE SHOULD CALL HER A BITCH!" Natsume shouted then he looked at Mikan and dragged her outside.

Yuri was going inside the room when he bumped to Natsume. Natsume glared at him. He also glared back. He saw Mikan, then when Natsume and Mikan was about to go, He grab her other hand. Natsume looked at him.

"Let go of her…" Natsume commanded

"No!"

"I told you to let go of her!" Natsume shouted

"No! She's still my girl friend…So that means no one should touch her without my permission!" He shouted back.

Natsume pulled her. Yuri also pulled him. Mikan can't take it any more.

"YOU TWO, LET GO OF ME NOW!" She shouted with anger.

The two boys were shock and let her go.

"You two are so immature! I'm not a toy that belongs to someone! I'm a human! I have a heart! And I also have a mind! I can think for my self! So will you two stop fighting over me!"

"But-" The two of them said with union.

"No more buts!"

"Natsume go back inside!" Mikan said commanding Natsume. Natsume can't do any thing, he was still too shock so he obeyed Mikan. Mikan looked at Yuri. "You…" She pointed. "As the president of our class…you clean the room!" Then she left Yuri. "Uhh…y-yes ma'am." Yuri said.

"Tsk.tsk.tsk…the two boys are under Mikan's power." Koko said

"You're right." Anna reply

"How could she do that?" Sumire said appearing from now where.

"What?" Koko and Anna replied

"How can she boss around a hot, popular guy, and the president of our class?" Sumire wondered

"Hmm…your right!" The both of them said

Mikan's room

Mikan was sitting at her bed

'I wonder how should I tell Yuri that I'm breaking up with him and I will go with Natsume later at the prom?' Mikan thought

'Hmm…What if I sh-' Mikan's thoughts were interrupt by a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Mikan asked as she stands up.

"…"

"Hey who is it?" Mikan asked as she was close to the door.

"…"

"I said who i-" Mikan hadn't finished talking when she opened her door and a guy fell on top of her.

She looked at the person.

"Na-Natsume?" Mikan said

"Polka dots…"

"W-why are you here?"

"I wanted to say I'm ter-" He wasn't finish talking when Hotaru appeared.

"H-Hotaru!" Mikan said

Hotaru smirked. She took out her camera and…CLICK

"Hehehe…I will make trillions!" Hotaru said with her evil laugh

"Hey Hotaru, this is not what you're thinking!" Mikan tried to defend herself but you can't win if it's the genius Hotaru Imai!

"You two! Stand up! You can do your love thingy later. For now…Natsume go now!" Hotaru commanded.

The two stood up.

"What's up Hotaru?" Mikan asked her best friend

"We have to get ready for the prom. So Natsume get out of her now!"

Natsume looked at Mikan, and whispered something to her ears. Mikan looked at him and nodded.

Then Natsume left the two.

The two started to prepare them selves for the prom.

Time passes so quickly and it's already night time.

"Hurry up idiot! We're gonna be late." Hotaru said as they walk to the hallways.

"Sorry Hotaru." Mikan replied.

"Hey idiot…"

"What?"

"Have you thought of an idea on how to tell Yuri?"

"Tell Yuri what?"

"About you and Natsume…"

"Oh yeah…"

"Better think fast."

Mikan nodded

At the prom

"Ok every one! Tonight is our prom! So have fun dancing with your dates!" Mr. Narumi announce

"Sorry if we're late!" Mikan said to the others

"Yeah…Mikan was so slow!" Hotaru added

"No It's o-" Ruka hadn't finished what his saying, he was to stunned by Hotaru's beauty.

'Wow, she's so b-beautiful with that purple gown she's wearing."' Ruka thought

Hotaru was wearing a purple gown with some pink on it. The gown was sleeveless and the skirt was just beneath her knees. It has some shiny pink flower design on it. And it has a purple ribbon at the back.

"What idiot?" Hotaru said

Ruka got back to his senses.

"N-nothing!" Ruka looked at Natsume and the others.

"Guys! The girls are here!" Ruka yelled.

Yuri and Natsume came close.

"Hey Mikan, you look lovely." Yuri said

Mikan smiled at him.

Natsume just looked away.

Mikan was wearing a blue gown sleeveless with some flower on it, and the skirt went thru her feet, the gown that she bought from central town.

Natsume looked at Koko.

"What?" Koko said

"Turn around…" Was his reply

"huh?"

"Just turn around!"

Koko turn around and saw a blonde-haired-girl she has a deep blue eyes and she was wearing a tube gown and the skirt passes thru her feet. The gown was color pink. And have some shiny stuff on it.

Koko was speechless. It was Yumi.

Yumi smiled at him.

"Koko…I'm sorry that I leave you here all along but-" She wasn't finish talking when Koko hugged her.

"It's alright!" Koko said smiling while still hugging her.

"Wow! I'm so happy for Koko!" Mikan said

Then Mikan looked at Natsume.

"Natsume?"

"What?"

"Are you the one who asked Yumi to come back here?" Asked Mikan

"And why should I do that?"

"Well…"

"It's her own decision coming back here for Koko, and not me."

"Oh…" Then Mikan looked at the two lovebirds.

Time passes so quickly the students enjoyed dancing, talking, eating and whatever. And it's already midnight.

"We will announce the prom king and queen!"

The lights ran thru the audience. And it landed to…

"RUKA AND HOTARU!" Mr. Narumi said

"What?" Ruka shouted

Hotaru just looked at him and proceed to the stage.

Ruka only followed Hotaru.

"Wow…Hotaru sure looks great tonight!" Mikan said

"huh…" Mikan looked around for Natsume

"Oh yeah!"

She remembered something.

_Flash back_

_Natsume looked at Mikan, and whispered something to her ears. _

"_After they announce the prom king and queen, go to the Sakura tree. I have a surprise for you. I'll be waiting." Natsume whispered_

_Mikan nodded._

_End of flash back_

'I think I should go now.' Mikan thought

As she was walking through the forest, someone grabbed her.

"Arrg…" Mikan straggle but the person was to strong

The person pushed Mikan against the wall.

"W-who are you?" Mikan asked

With Natsume

"Where is Mikan?" Natsume said

He was there 15 minutes a go.

"Arrg…I'm gonna looked for her."

With Mikan

"Shhh..."The person said while he touches her lips.

The light of the sun showed the person's face…It was…

Ok! I'll and it here! Hope you like it! So sorry for the wrong spellings and so sorry again for the late update. Please give me some ideas for my investigatory project! Please!

**Yuna: I wonder who is it?**

**Mikan: Yeah you're right.**

**Hotaru:Idiots!**

**Mikan: How about you people?**

**Yuna: Well think about it! Bye! –Wink-**


	11. Chapter 11

Hahaha! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I don't have time to write your names! Anyway! Some of you figured out who that person was…hahaha! I think it was too obvious…well for those who don't have any clue who it was then just read the rest of my story! I think this is the second to the last chapter, well that's what I think. So sorry, but I really have to end it because I'm still doing 3 stories! Please read it. It's titled 'When good girl meets bad boy' 'Meeting of two Sakura' and 'Two different worlds in one person' Hope you like it! And please enjoy this chapter and feel free to tell me if this chapter sucks or if my other stories sucks. Thank you and have a nice day!

**Yuna: Ok I'm back! –jumping up and down-**

**Yuu: Yuna sure is hyper today!**

**Mikan: I wonder why?**

**Natsume: Because his boyfriend hugged her. **

**Mikan: Really? Who?**

**Natsume grinned evilly**

**Natsume: It was M- was cut off by Yuna**

**Yuna: No!**

**Mikan: Come on tell me Yuna-chan!**

**Yuna: No! Natsume how'd you find out?**

**Natsume show her a notebook**

**Yuna: Ahhh! My diary! Natsume you bastard!**

**Natsume smirked**

**Yuna: Hmmp!**

**Mikan: Yuna-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice**

Chapter11-misunderstood

'Yuri!' Mikan shouted at her mind

"Mikan I'm sorry…" He said

"Why?"

"I wanted to apologize for all the things that I've done to you especially to Natsume."

Mikan just stared at him…

"Will you forgive me?"

Mikan smiled and nod

"Ok…So I'm breaking up with you, because I know you and Natsume are together now."

"Thank you Yuri." Then she hugged him.

"Hey Yuri come with me." Mikan said

"Where?"

"To the garden, I'm gonna pick flowers for Natsume!" (hehehe…funny, I thought boys was suppose to be the one who should give girls flowers not girls should give boys flowers! Hehehe…well Mikan is a sweet girl. So it's not impossible for her to give her boyfriend flowers even if it's a little weird.)

"But Mikan, boys are the one suppose to give flowers to the girls, not girls are the one who gives flowers to the boys." Yuri said giggling (She really is weird but still she's sweet.)

"But I want to give him flowers…" Mikan said with teary eye

"Ok…"

Mikan smiled then hugged him again

They didn't know that there was a pair of crimson eyes watching them. He was burning with anger. He didn't hear what they are talking about but he was sure that he saw Mikan hugged Yuri and it was two times. The boy left.

Natsume's POV

'Damn it! I hate them! Damn! That Yuri I swear I'm gonna kill him…He's a dead man!' I thought while I sat near the lake.

'That man…he stole her…I hate him! I hate her! Why Mikan? I thought you love me? But why?' Then a girl came out from behind me.

"Natsume…"

I looked at the owner of the voice just to saw that bitch Sakura.

I glared at her

"Leave me alone you BITCH!"

"Natsume I saw everything! You should've trust that girl! She's a slut! You sh-" She was cut off when I shouted at her.

"FOR GODDESS SAKE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I can see that she couldn't say anything so she just walked away.

Normal POV

'Mikan! I'm gonna kill you!' Sakura thought as she bump onto Mikan

Mikan looked to the person she bump

"Sorry Sakura!"

"Mikan can I talk with you for a minute?" She asked

Mikan nod and followed Sakura to the lake.

Yuri followed them but he was hiding. He has a bad feeling about this so he followed them.

**Lake**

Yuri hid behind a tree.

'I wonder what she will do to Mikan this time.' He thought then he saw Natsume not far from where they are, but he is sure that he didn't see them.

"Mikan…you see I really want to apologize." Sakura said as she holds her right hand. They were standing near the lake.

"It is ok Sakura, I forgive you." Mikan said smiling. (She is really nice! Forgive that biatch!)

"And…" She added

"And what?" Asked Mikan

"I wanted to tell you that I…" Then she pushed Mikan onto the lake.

"THAT I HATE YOU, YOU BITCH!" Sakura shouted.

Mikan doesn't know how to swim. She was so helpless, she was doing her best to get out of the water but the waves were to strong for her. Yuri also doesn't know how to swim so he ran to Natsume.

"Natsume, Mikan is drowning." Yuri said to Natsume

"I know…" Then he looked at him "So what?"

This time Yuri became furious.

"She's your girlfriend and you have to save her."

"My girlfriend?" Natsume laugh "Ha! Yeah right! If she was my girlfriend why'd didn't she showed up and why'd did I saw her hugging you?"

Yuri became more furious.

"Stupid! It was just a friendly hug! And I just apologize to her that's the reason why she didn't show up! And she picked flowers for you first!"

Natsume was shock.

'What, she bothered to picked flowers for me?' Natsume thought

He remembered something

_Flash back_

_This happened 5 years ago when Natsume and Mikan were still together and when Natsume wasn't still on his mission. _

_Mikan and Natsume was sitting under a Sakura tree_

"_Natsume…" Mikan said_

"_What?"_

"_Can I give you flowers?"_

"_What a kind of question is that?"_

"_Well I wanna give you flowers!" Mikan pouted_

"_And why would you give me flowers?"_

"_Because flowers are pretty and that's how I can show my love to you!" Mikan said smiling_

_Natsume smiled a rare one. "Silly girl…just go to sleep." He said_

"_Fine…But one day I'll give you flowers and you better accept them!" Mikan said_

"_Fine…sleep now polka dots…"_

_Mikan giggled then close her eyes._

_End of Flash Back_

'B-but…'

"Natsume! Save her now!" Yuri shouted at the boy.

Natsume got back to his sense then ran to the drowning Mikan.

"NATSUME" Mikan shouted

"MIKAN!" He was about to jump to the water when Sakura stopped her.

"What are you doing Natsume? You can't jump! The waves are to strong you might die." Sakura said

"Get away Bitch." He pushed her then he jumps into the water.

Ok that is it! Hahaha! Hope you enjoy! I need to go now bye!

**Yuna: Hahaha! Mikan's such a sweet girl! Giving his boyfriend flowers!**

**Mikan: But flowers are pretty!**

**Yuna: I know! I think I should give my boyfriend flowers too! Hahaha!**

**Natsume: Oh you mean your boyfriend M-**

**Yuna: NO! Shut up!**

**Natsume smirked**

**Yuna: Give me my notebook now!**

**Natsume: Fine**

**Yuna: Really?**

**Natsume: In one condition.**

**Yuna glared at Natsume**

**Yuan: What condition?**

**Natsume: First you need to buy me every issue of my favorite manga. **

**Yuna stared at him**

**Natsume: Second you're gonna be my servant.**

**Natsume: And last you will call me Natsume-sama or Super hottie Natsume-sama and not Kero-Neko or some stupid names!**

**Yuna: No way! Not in a million…trillion years!**

**Natsume: Fine…I'll just show your diary to the readers.**

**Yuna: No! Fine I give up!**

**Natsume: Good. By tomorrow you need to give me my new manga.**

**Yuna: Fine…**

**Natsuem: And clean my room…**

**Yuna: Whatever…just give me my stupid daiary…**

**Natsume threw Yuna's diary to her, but she didn't catch it because Natsume use his alice so she won't catch it.**

**Yuna: Stupid Natsume… **

**Natsume: I heard that!**

**Yuna: I didn't say anything Natsume-sama! Yeah right…**

**Natsume smirked**

**Natusme: Now get me a juice…**

**Yuna: My life's gonna be hell…**

**Mikan: Hehehe…hope you enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi!!! I'm Back! Thanks for those who reviewed. Most of you want me to kill Sakura. Well I'm still thinking. May be I should really kill her or if she will kill herself or or maybe a maid! Hahaha! One of my friend told me that she should be a maid. Well I still don't know. Just enjoy.

**Natsume: Hey stupid writer! Where's my juice?**

**Yuna: Here Natsume-sama**

**Mikan: Poor Yuna being Natsume's slave.**

**Yuna: Mikan help me.**

**Natsume: Shut up. Now go back there and clean my room.**

**Yuna: Hmmp Mr. Bossy!**

**Natsume: My slave doesn't own Gakuen Alice, but I own her.**

Chapter12-I love you

"Mikan!"Natsume shouted reaching Mikan's hands.

Mikan can't shout any more she started to drown.

"Mikan!"

Then Mikan lost consciousness.

When she woke up she first saw Natsume. Natsume looked at her.

"You're finally awake." He smiled.

Mikan started to cry at his chest

"I'm sorry." She said

Natsume hugged her.

"Don't cry."

Mikan looked at him. He gave her a very rare smile. Mikan nod and smiled at him.

"Come on let's go." He said

"Where?"

"To the comfort room, Hotaru is waiting there for you. I have a surprise. I'm just going to change." He said as they went to the comfort room.

After an hour Mikan came out from the comfort room. She was wearing the gown that she wanted. Read chapter 7.

When he saw her his eyes widen.

'She's gorgeous.' Natsume thought

Mikan smiled at him.

Natsume also smiled and he escorts her to the special place he wanted to show her.

Natsume blindfold Mikan.

"Natsume! Are we there yet?" Mikan asked

"Almost there." He replied

Then Natsume stopped and commanded Mikan to sit. Then he took off her blind fold.

"Wow! I love it!" Mikan said

They were near the lake having a picnic.

Mikan looked at Natsume.

"Natsume, thank you!"

Natsume smirked.

"And this gown I love it!" She said and hugged him

"Wanna dance?" Natsume asked.

Mikan nod and music started.

Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar

The two look at each others eyes, full of dreams and thoughts.

'She's so beautiful'

'He's so handsome'

My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you

Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you

The two smiled at each other. They feel like the time stopped.

Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer

So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you

Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming

After the song was finish the two was still looking at each others eyes. You can see in there eyes love, care and dreams.

"Natsume…"

"Aishiteru…" Natsume said

Mikan smiled and hugged him

"I love you too."

Ok that's it! Oh it's so sweet! It feels like I'm in love again! The song was Eyes on me the FF8's theme song. I just love that song. Grabe kinikilig ako! Hahaha! I'm getting hyper again! Na iinlove na naman ako! Gosh! Kakakilig! Ahhh!!!! Hey this is not yet the end! There is still one more chapter. I think two more. Well just enjoy! Life is full of colors if you're with someone special! Ay! Kakakilig talaga!

**Yuna: Aww! Na-Me is so sweet!**

**Natsume: Shut up and continuo your work! And stop calling me Na-Me!**

**Yuna: Hmmp… Fine Natsume-sama…**

**Mikan: hehehe...hope you enjoy! **


End file.
